A plasterboard wall comprises a core of friable material, such as, for example, gypsum plaster, between two paper layers. It is difficult to mount a heavy object to such a wall. The core can easily crumble. The paper layers can be easily torn.
Commonly, a blind fastener of a type employing a toggle clamp is used upon such mount a heavy object to a plasterboard or similar wall. A blind fastener is a fastener capable of being mounted upon a wall from one side of the wall.
It is highly desirable to provide a blind fastener of the type noted above that would be self-drilling.